I Think You Want Me
by craZchica
Summary: COMPLETE - During a spell gone wrong, Buffy and Spike learn more about each other than they ever thought they would. Set S6
1. A Spell Gone Wrong

_I Think You Want Me  
Disclaimer: People and Places belong to Joss. The rest is mine.  
Summary: During a spell gone wrong, Buffy and Spike learn more about each other than they ever thought they would._  
  
This is my response to a challenge I was given (my first!). Heres the requirements...  
  
1. Set AU. After Glory, but Buffy never died, she and Spike never hooked up, and he's not in love with her (At least, he never told Buffy he loved her in my world... ;) )  
2. Soul-swapping or Personality-switching is the problem (you pick the people)  
3. Buffy/Spike (lol, duh.)  
**And at least five of the following:** a water balloon / makeup / a stake used for something other than killing vampires / grand theft auto / fireworks / vegtables / a jump rope / an apple / the movie grease' / bunnies  
  
So on to the story!  
  
**** Chapter 1 - A Spell Gone Wrong ****  
  
Buffy slammed the stake into it's target and leaned back against the counter, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  
  
Dawn chose that second to come home, and started laughing at the sight in front of her. Buffy was backed against the counter, breathing heavily, as if she had been in a fight. And on the island counter sat a knife and an apple. And the apple had a wooden stake through it.  
  
Dawn finally calmed down, and raised an eyebrow to her sister. That a new demon we should be worried about?  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and, for lack of a better response, stuck her tounge out.   
  
About what?  
  
Buffy sighed and slumped to the ground, out of Dawn's sight. Nothing. Everything? I don't know.  
  
Dawn made her way around the counter and sat next to her sister. You wanna talk about it?  
  
Buffy rubbed her temples and turned to the brunette next to her. It was amazing that they were here. Buffy had managed to stop Glory, right before Dawn was bled. But the battle... had it really only been a week ago? It seemed like it was so far away. The battle had been one of the hardest things Buffy had ever done. And that included the time she had to kill Angel. She shuddered at the memory, and looked at her sister. She and Dawn had grown close after the whole situation, even talking about things sometimes.  
  
Come on... Dawn grinned and playfully punched her sister.  
  
Buffy sighed. Fine. I guess... I guess I'm kinda lonely.  
  
Confusion crossed Dawn's face. What do you mean? We're always here for you and stuff.  
  
No, I mean... I guess I just kinda... wantaboyfriend. She said the last part in a rush and looked at Dawn, biting her lip.  
  
The brunette giggled. That's all?  
  
Well, I haven't dated since Riley left. It's been a really hard year... Dawn nodded enthusiastically. It's hard to meet guys anyways, and then I've got the whole Slayer thing, and the few guys I know are either old or taken. And I just want a boyfriend! You know? Anyways, I just got frustrated at not having one.  
  
And the poor apple was on the receiving end of that frustration.  
  
Yeah. I guess I should feel bad. But hey! Buffy smiled. At least it didn't fight back. No bruises for Buffy!  
  
Dawn laughed and then looked thoughtful.   
  
Spike? What about him?  
  
You know him. And he knows you're the Slayer...  
  
Mainly cause we've tried to kill each other a few times. Buffy interrupted.  
  
AND he is pretty cute...  
  
Buffy made a face. Cute? Eww, he's Spike! He's eeeevil!  
  
But in a really cute way! Dawn protested.  
  
Buffy covered her ears. Not listening! No more talk of cute Spike!  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and stood up, heading to the doorway. Okay, but seriously... he's really good looking!  
  
Buffy playfully threw an unstaked apple at the teen as the girl ran out of the room.  
  
Ugh. Spike. Buffy grimaced, pulling the stake out of the unfortunate apple.  
  
*I still want a boyfriend.*  
  
****  
  
The sisters had already called the pizza place when the Scoobies started showing up around six. Almost every night since the Glory incident the gang had gathered together to watch movies and eat pizza. Sleep had been a priority low on the list of things to do, everyone still a little wary. They all still had a hard time believing it was all over. And so they stayed up until three or sometimes four in the morning, just keeping each other company. Usually they showed up at Buffy's, but sometimes they crashed Giles' place, and sometimes they went to Xander's.  
  
They had even gathered at Spike's crypt a couple of nights before, which the vampire hadn't been too happy about. That night they had played Truth or Dare and managed to embarrass Spike by making him recite one of his poems. Needless to say, he hadn't hung out with them since, even though they had finally accepted him as a friend.  
  
Dawn and Anya were arguing over what movie to watch first when Spike walked in. Xander smirked, Willow and Tara tried to hide giggles, and Buffy laughed at the scowl on the blonde's face.  
  
Finally decided to join us, Spike? She giggled.  
  
He turned his scowl to her. Nothing better to do. Where's the Watcher?   
  
Sleeping. Something we haven't been able to do much of lately.   
  
The vampire took off his duster and settled himself into his' chair, tossing a throw pillow at Buffy, who caught it and hit him on the arm with it. So what's the movie tonite, luv? He asked as Buffy sat on the couch nearby.  
  
Dawn's pick. But Anya's fighting it. Actually, She dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned over. I think we're all hoping she wins. Dawn wants   
  
Spike recoiled. Bloody musicals!  
  
Dawn heard him and pouted. So nobody wants to watch it? Everyone shook their heads, giving the teen apologetic looks. She threw herself on the floor and leaned up against the couch, defeated. Fine. Anya's pick.  
  
Anya grinned and put a tape in the VCR. She turned off the lights and joined Buffy and Xander on the couch. Willow and Tara sat by Dawn on pillows on the floor with a bowl of popcorn in between them, and Spike still sat in his chair. As far away from the rest of them as he could get.  
  
An, honey? What'd you pick? Xander asked, pulling his fiancee into his arms. They had told everyone about their engagement the same night they went to Spike's. So of course, there had been a party in their honor. Which consisted of movies and popcorn.  
  
Monty Python and the Holy Grail. I hear it is very amusing. There are these knights, and they're looking for a grail, and it parodies the King Arthur legend...  
  
The Scoobies tried to hide their laughter. Xander giggled. You know there's a killer rabbit in it, right?  
  
The movie was out of the VCR before any of them could blink.  
  
So... now what? Tara asked.  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
Buffy sighed and stood up. I guess I should do a quick patrol. Haven't done one of those in a while.  
  
Need some help? Spike asked.  
  
Don't think there will be much out there. I mean, there never is right after a big apocolypse scare. But I could use the company, I guess.  
  
Right, then. Spike stood and put on his duster, following the small blonde to the door.  
  
We'll be back in an hour or so. You guys will be okay? Buffy asked, turning back the the people in her living room.  
  
Xander waved her off. Nah. You two crazy kids go find something to kill. We'll be fine. We got movies, and junk food, and the pizza will be here soon. We're great!  
  
Buffy smiled, and she and Spike left the house.  
  
****  
  
Oh, please. Could that really even happen?  
  
Dawn was flipping channels on the TV when she stumbled across the movie Freaky Friday'.  
  
Willow walked into the room and studied the screen, sitting down on Spike's chair. Sure, Dawnie. It's easy, really. I mean, I don't think they could just wish to be each other, but they could be switched.  
  
You could do something like that?  
  
Yeah. You're just swapping two bodies. Their personalities are the same. You just do an incantation over something both people have used. I've never tried it though. Actually... She grabbed a book off the desk and flipped through it. Ah. Yeah, it's in here.  
  
How's it go? Dawn was intrigued.  
  
I probably shouldn't. I mean, I don't know what could happen.  
  
Oh, come on! Dawn begged. Switch me and you. Just for a few minutes.  
  
Tara joined the conversation. I don't know. Willow's right. It could be dangerous. And I don't think Buffy would like it.  
  
Please? I'm so bored! And I know if Buffy were here, she wouldn't want me to! Please? Before she gets back? The teen begged.  
  
Willow looked at Tara. Well... it would only be for a little while. And you guys are here just in case.  
  
Tara looked skeptical. Long minutes passed in silence. She sighed. Dawn squealed and jumped up, standing by the chair Willow was in. Do you have something?  
  
Dawn scanned the room and picked up a pillow. We've both used this.  
  
Willow smiled. Okay. Sit. Dawn sat and Willow joined her on the couch. Xander and Anya got up to give them space. Holding the pillow, Willow closed her eyes and began to chant.  
  
****  
  
A weird feeling came over Spike. Buffy saw him sway and fall to the ground.  
  
But before she could do anything, the dizziness washed over her, and she fell to her knees too.  
  
The feeling passed, and she opened her eyes, slowly standing up.  
  
But she was a lot taller than she used to be. And her clothes were heavier. She was wearing...  
  
*A leather duster?*  
  
  
  
That was her voice. Turning around, Buffy saw her body standing there, eyes wide in shock.  
  
In Spike's deep voice she answered. I think we've got a problem, Spike. Her body nodded.  
  
**(A/N - Buffy in Spike will still be called Buffy, cause it's still her personality. Spike in Buffy will still be Spike.)**  
  
****  
  
Willow opened her eyes.  
  
Guess it didn't work.  
  
Dawn pouted. Oh well. Guess it's back to the bordom of TV. She flipped back on the set, and everyone else joined her in staring at it.  
  
****  
  
The five heard Spike's voice yell from the front door. They all stood up and watched the two blondes rush in.  
  
Are you guys okay? Tara asked, worried.  
  
The smaller blonde answered in a sarcastic English accent. I'm stuck in the Slayer's body, while she's stuck in mine. Of course we're okay.  
  
The Scoobies stared at them for a few minutes, jaws slack. Anya was the first to speak.  
  
So... Buffy is Spike, and Spike is Buffy.  
  
Vampire and Slayer nodded.  
  
We think it's a spell. Buffy-in-Spike answered. We both got dizzy, and then we were each other.  
  
Okay, Spike without an accent. That's weird. Xander noted. Everyone stared at him. What? I'm just saying...  
  
Uh, I think I know what happened... Willow spoke up. Tara bit her lip, Dawn stared at the ground, and Xander shuffled his feet. Anya didn't react.  
  
Well, Red? Spike asked. I don't fancy spending my life in this body.  
  
I uh... Dawn was watching Freaky Friday', and she wanted to know if that could happen, and uh, I tried to do it to me and her, but it didn't work... She trailed off, unable to meet Buffy's... or was it Spike's? eyes.  
  
Okay, yeah I'm a little mad. But right now, can you fix it? Buffy asked.  
  
Umm, yeah, lemme get the book... She hurried to pick up the heavy volume and turned back to the spell. Her face paled a little when she read the reversal.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Spike grabbed the book from her, reading what she had just read. Slayer, we may have a problem.  
  
Buffy stood next to him, reading over his shoulder. This spell cannot be broken. It must be allowed to run it's course, and will only end when the two it is cast upon have each learned what they would about the other.' What's that mean?  
  
This spell is used to let people, basically, Walk a mile in the other person's shoes.' Just finding out what the other person deals with. I guess you have to find that out before you'll be in your body again... Tara answered.  
  
Great. Just bloody great. Buffy's body answered.  
  
*******  
  
A/N - feedback is yummy. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Friday. hehe. There was an article in the AJC today that talked about Fan Fiction. It mentioned that the biggest show section was the Buffy one. lol. Is anyone surprised?


	2. Consequenses

I Think You Want Me  
Disclaimer: Joss and Co. own them. I don't. If only we could all be that creative.  
This is a response to a challenge. :)  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! :D oh, and the AJC is the Atlanta Journal Constitution. lol.  
  
**** Chapter 2 - Consequences ****  
  
Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. For the fifth time that hour.  
  
Yes, Tara, I do believe your guess was correct. They have to let the spell run it's course.  
  
Buffy started to complain. But Giles! I can't walk around in Spike's body! He drinks blood! I refuse! And... and he lives in a crypt! A dirty, stinky crypt! And HE'S in MY body! She had started pacing during her rant, and Spike was tired of watching his body move back and forth. I can't believe you did this, Wil.  
  
I'm so sorry... The redhead frowned.  
  
Spike interrupted the witch's apology. Slayer! Stop pacing. He scowled.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. Oh no! Giles, I'm even picking up his habits! She threw herself on the couch.  
  
I don't pace. Spike argued.  
  
You pace all the time!  
  
Spike thought about it, a contemplative expression furrowing the brow of Buffy's body. Huh. Guess I do. Never thought about it, really.  
  
Xander interrupted the two. Spike, you're making Buffy sound like she's doing a really bad English impression. Cut it out.  
  
Spike ignored him. So, Watcher. What exactly do we do until then? I can't go to my place like this, and I'm not leaving my body for a second.  
  
I suppose you'll have to stay here. No. He said to Buffy, who was about to aruge. You two need to stay close to each other. He's right, he cannot go to his crypt. Every demon is expecting him to be you, and will go after him... or you...  
  
This is getting confusing. Dawn giggled. The others nodded, supressing laughs.  
  
The blondes were not amused, identical scowls marring their faces. This only made everyone laugh out loud, including Giles.  
  
Buffy exclaimed.  
  
I am sorry Buffy, but this is all rather... interesting. He answered, replacing his glasses. Now, I suggest everyone get some rest. We'll all meet at the Magic Box in the morning.  
  
Giles left, followed by Xander and Anya. Dawn went to her room to lay down, leaving the witches, the Slayer, and the Vampire in the living room.  
  
Willow couldn't meet the eyes of the three people around her, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Umm, Buffy? Spike? I'm really really sorry... really.  
  
Buffy sighed. Well, on the bright side, I have always kinda wondered what being a vampire was like... Willow didn't smile. Buffy got up and hugged her friend. Look, I'm okay. It's not your fault... well, okay, it IS your fault, but you didn't know. And we'll be back in our bodies soon, right? Willow nodded, sniffling. Then don't worry. The redhead hugged her back, but then pulled away.  
  
Okay, Spike hugging me. That's a little weird.  
  
Buffy giggled. No, being Spike. THAT'S weird.  
  
Spike objected. Sitting right here. Besides, you're a very good-looking bloke, if I do say so myself. And s'not like being in your body is a picnic for me either, luv.  
  
Buffy glared at him. It was strange to see herself sitting in the chair how Spike would sit in it. All man-like. She shuddered.  
  
Well, Spike. I'm tired, so I think I'm gonna go to bed. You can sleep...  
  
In the basement? Spike interrupted. Just remember, pet. You're the vampire now, not me. He laughed, and added, I always knew we'd end up in bed together.  
  
Buffy responded by punching him in the nose.  
  
Spike put a hand to his face. Slayer! This is your body, remember!  
  
Oops.  
  
Well then, I'd put some ice on it so it doesn't swell. Goodnight! She stomped up to her room and flung herself on her bed.  
  
She needed a cigarette.  
  
****  
  
Spike went down to the basement and flung himself on the cot in the corner. He couldn't even remember how to be mortal, much less how to be a woman. What if he had to use the bathroom? Wear makeup? His eyes widened.  
  
Take a shower?  
  
With that thought, his lips curled into a smile. He would never admit it to the female in his body, but he had a thing for her. Attraction? Yes. Lust? Definately. Love? Maybe. Just a little.  
  
Oh, who was he kidding. He was desperately in love with her.  
  
Spike rolled over onto his stomach and tried to get comfortable, pulling the thin blanket up over his ears. The basement was cold, and he wasn't used to being affected by temperatures. And the skimpy outfit Buffy had put on earlier wasn't helping any.  
  
After a while he couldn't take it anymore. His search for another blanket in the small room had been useless, though he did find a pair of track pants and a long-sleeved shirt in the dryer. Both of which belonged to Dawn, but he didn't think his Bit would mind. He laughed at that thought. He, William the Bloody, was borrowing clothing from a fifteen year old girl.   
  
He started pulling off the thin tank-top that Buffy had put on, but stopped. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea when she saw him in the morning. He didn't mind if she looked at his body, but he had a feeling that Buffy would wig if she thought he was doing the same.  
  
He groaned. Now he was even starting to think like her.  
  
As much as he wanted to, he refrained from checking out his new body. Instead, he pulled the long-sleeved shirt over the one he was wearing, and settled back onto the cot.  
  
****  
  
Buffy couldn't sleep. The thought of what Spike might be doing downstairs... maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to leave him alone.  
  
She was tempted to strip off her shirt and stare at Spike's body. Sure, she had pretended that the idea of dating him was gross, but she would be stupid to think that he wasn't attractive. He was lean, and muscular, and his voice? She nearly melted every time he said her name. But she was too embarassed to do anything about it.   
  
She had taken of the boots and socks, but hadn't had the guts to take off the duster, even though it smelled of cigarettes and alcohol and time. He'd worn it for thirty years, and she had a feeling that it had never been cleaned.  
  
She stripped off the coat and laid back down. *Ugh.* She thought. *I need a shower.*  
  
She sat up straight and her eyes bulged. *Oh! Showers! Spike in my body!*  
  
Her stomach rumbled. Of course. Now she needed blood.  
  
That thought scared her. She couldn't imagine having to drink blood. It just wasn't in her nature. Sure, she had done it before with Dracula, but that was just... gross. She hopped off the bed, hoping that Spike was still awake.  
  
****  
  
Buffy opened the door to the basement, and could hear breathing. She could hear her body's heartbeat, and could almost smell the blood in her veins.   
  
She felt her face shift into the demon countenance at the smell. The bloodlust was almost uncontrollable, and she idly wondered when the last time Spike had eaten was.  
  
She quietly walked to the corner of the room, where she could see her blonde hair sticking out of the blanket. Spike had curled himself up into a ball, and Buffy couldn't help but giggle a litte.  
  
She gently shook his shoulder.   
  
Spike opened his eyes wearily, and saw a vampire staring at him. He jumped in shock before he realized it was himself.  
  
Uhh, Buffy?  
  
Spiiiike, I'm hungry. She whined. Spike grimaced involuntarily. Somehow, the thought of drinking blood was unappealing. *This must be how Buffy thinks of it.* He thought.  
  
So go fix yourself some blood, luv. S'not like it's hard.  
  
She was silent for a minute.  
  
You don't really want to drink it, do you? Well, you have to, unless you want your face to stick like that. Is that really what I look like? He reached out to touch the ridges and fangs.  
  
Can you help me? I mean, not used to drinking blood here. Buffy pleaded.  
  
Spike sighed, throwing back the blanket and getting up. I'm a little hungry myself. Come on, luv. Let's get you fed.  
  
****  
  
The microwave beeped, and Spike pulled a mug out, handing it to Buffy.  
  
Buffy wrinkled her nose, which went almost unnoticed due to the fact she was still in game face.  
  
Come on, Slayer. Drink up. You can't just let me starve over there.  
  
I can try.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. Then I'll just eat everything fattening you have. Let's see... He rummaged around in the freezer. Edy's New York Strawberry Cheesecake Ice Cream. And hey, it's almost new. I think I'll start with this... He proceeded to grab a spoon and sit on the counter.  
  
The spoon was halfway to his mouth, loaded up with ice cream, when Buffy stopped him.  
  
Don't even think about it. I've got to stay in shape. You'll have a carrot or something else healthy.  
  
No, pet. You won't stick to my diet, so I won't stick to yours. He took a bite of the ice cream. Not bad. Not very filling, but not bad. He said thoughtfully.  
  
Buffy watched, panicked, as he proceeded to take another bite. Fine. You win. I'll drink your stupid blood. She set her jaw and picked up the mug, staring at it. Bottoms up.  
  
She drained the cup instantly. The vampire face melted into Spike's human features as she swallowed, and she unconciously licked her lips, wishing she had more to drink. Then she realized what she was doing.  
  
I can't believe I actually wanted more! That's disgusting! She fumbled for a glass of water to rinse out her mouth.  
  
Must be part of that walking in each other's shoes'. I almost couldn't stand the thought of blood.  
  
Well, no more walking! I just drank blood! Blood! I'm a vampire! I have this urge to go kill things... She paused. Okay, so I guess that part isn't TOO different, but I really want to kill things now! She was quiet for a minute.  
  
It's like I can feel everything you feel, and what you think, but I still have my own thoughts, you know?  
  
Spike nodded. I feel the same way, pet. A thought struck him. *If she can feel everything I feel... she's gonna know I'm in love with her. He could feel his cheeks start to burn.  
  
*Why is he blushing? He's really pretty when he blushes. Wait. That's me. Why do I think I'm really pretty when I blush? This is weird. Uh oh.* Buffy thought. *If he feels the same way... he's gonna know I think he's hot!* Her face would have turned bright red if it could have.  
  
I uh, think I'm gonna try to get some more sleep. She said.  
  
Yeah, I suppose I should too... He put down the ice cream.  
  
You can sleep on the couch, if you want. I mean, you don't have to go to the basement... Buffy added.  
  
Spike smiled. Thanks, Slayer.  
  
****  
  
_He was at the Bronze.  
  
Faceless people passed by, most ignoring him. A few scantily clad women looked him up and down, smiling in appreciation, but he ignored them all. His focus was on one woman only.  
  
He approached her table, and the world seemed to fade, until it was just the two of them. He looked into her eyes and held out his hand. The corner of her mouth turned up in a little smile as she took it.  
  
He lead her onto the dance floor, where the crowd parted to give them room. A slow song started, and he pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back, and the other tangling in her hair.  
  
He stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She put her head on his chest, breaking the spell. He breathed in her scent, and she sighed happily.  
  
Look at me. He said.  
  
She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with curiosity.  
  
I love you, Buffy. He whispered. Her face broke into a grin, and she pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
I love you, too, Spike.  
  
*_  
  
Buffy woke up, confused as to why she was having a dream where she was Spike. Then the events of the past evening came back to her, and she relaxed a little.  
  
Until she remembered the dream.  
  
She said aloud.  
  
Spike's in love with me?  
  
****  
  
_She was on a beach, the water reflecting the moon as gentle waves crashed along the shore. She took a deep breath and stared into the starry sky.  
  
She felt cool arms surround her, and she happily leaned into the chest behind her. A face nuzzled her neck, and playfully kissed her earlobe. She giggled, spinning around.  
  
What took you so long? She asked, facing him.  
  
Things to do. But you are always my priority, luv. Always. I love you.  
  
I know. She whispered. He leaned down to capture her lips, and passionately kissed her. Her knees buckled, and he had to hold her up to keep her from melting to the ground.  
  
I need you, Spike. You'll never leave me, will you? It was said more like a statement than a question.  
  
  
  
Good. I want you to be with me forever.  
  
As long as you live, Buffy. They kissed again, and this time, love instead of passion was put into it. And it made her melt even more.  
  
*_  
  
Spike woke up, wondering for a minute where he was. *I suppose I'm having Buffy's dreams now.*  
  
His eyes widened and he grinned happily. *I'm having Buffy's dreams.*  
  
*So Buffy wants me.*  
  
  
********  
  
A/N - Ahhh sweet dreams. Anywho, the next chapter is probably the last. And I'll most likely put it up either late tomorrow night, or on Saturday, so, yay! Now I'm gonna go work on my Realizations story. Haven't worked on it in a while. Writers Block sucks.


	3. The Vampire's New Clothes

I Think You Want Me  
Disclaimer - Joss owns em. I just use them for my own evil purposes.  
  
A/N - Okay, okay, due to popular demand, I think I'll put off the ending a couple of chapters, lol. But dont expect smut! I'm not that kind of writer! so anyone hoping for a naked spike... *sigh* just go put in your tape of Gone' and everyone will be happy. hehe.  
  
  
**** Chapter 3 - The Vampire's New Clothes ****  
  
When the alarm went off, Buffy leaned over and hit it.  
  
Of course, she wasn't used to Spike's strength, so she ended up smashing the poor clock to bits.  
  
Too tired to notice the fact that she would have to buy a new one, she got up and opened the shades. She stood staring into the morning sun for a few seconds, before her skin started to smoke.  
  
She roared, jumping back. She had forgotten the tiny fact that she was now a vampire. Panting heavily, she clutched her slightly-burnt arm and scowled at the window.  
  
*No wonder Spike complains about going in the sun. That freaking hurt!* She thought to herself.  
  
Standing, she closed the shades, careful to stay out of the light. She ran a hand through Spike's hair, wishing she could see herself in the mirror.  
  
*This just isn't gonna work.* She thought, looking down at the clothes Spike had been wearing. Black shirt, black jeans, black boots. Boring. A wicked grin crossed her face.  
  
She was going to the mall later.  
  
****  
  
Spike woke up slowly when he heard Buffy yell, opening first one eye, then the other.  
  
He was laying on the couch, and a ray of light from the window behind him played upon his face. He smiled at the warmth, and then bolted up, remembering the pain of sunlight.  
  
When he didn't burn, he grinned, looking down at his new body. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the front door, throwing it open and letting the sunlight flood in to the foyer. Giggling like the girl he now was, he scrambled outside and onto the grass, laying down and staring at the sky.  
  
Buffy watched this display from the top of the stairs, and smiled sadly. *Poor Spike. Never gets to go in the light. I never realized...*  
  
Spike bounded back inside, not noticing that Buffy was watching him. He headed straight for the kitchen to get something to eat. Buffy followed him, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Sleep well? She asked.  
  
He looked up at her, eyes bright. Never better, luv. Was that you I heard screaming?  
  
She glared at him. Just realized the dangers of sunlight. Though I see you've realized the joy of it... Her glare turned to a knowing grin. Spike flushed bright red.  
  
*Bugger. Never blushed in my own body.*  
  
Yeah, well, after not being in it for a century or so, you'd miss it too. Spike answered.  
  
Buffy set about putting pig's blood into a mug, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Spike had already pulled out a bowl of cereal and was pouring milk into it. At the same time, the pair looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
We're getting a little used to this, aren't we? Buffy asked.  
  
And it's only been one night, pet. Spike grew quiet.  
  
Slay... umm, Buffy? Buffy pulled a mug of warm blood from the microwave and tilted her head to Spike.  
  
  
  
What umm, what are we gonna do? I mean, how long is this gonna last? I can't go back to my place, obviously.  
  
So you'll stay here until this spell's over. That's not a problem. Buffy shrugged.  
  
Okay. Eventually you and I are gonna have to shower. Get clean somehow. If this lasts for a couple of weeks... At the very least, I'm gonna want to change. I can't wear this outfit out again for a while... His eyes widened in shock. Bloody hell! I'm thinking like you!  
  
Buffy started laughing at Spike's reaction. I was thinking the same thing. Cause as much fun as it is to smell like smoke and alcohol, it's getting old.  
  
So what do we do?  
  
Buffy shook her head. I... I guess we'll just have to shower. And promise not to look at... anything...  
  
At the same instant, they each remembered the dreams they had the night before. Spike blushed again, and looked at his feet. Buffy cleared her throat and drank the last of her blood.  
  
Long minutes passed in silence. Spike was the first to speak.  
  
So, uhh, do you want to go first, or what?  
  
Buffy bit her lip thoughtfully. Actually... do you know a way to get to the mall through the sewars?  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. Yeah... you're not plannin on taking my body there, are you?  
  
Buffy smirked. Maybe. Look, I've got some errands to run today, and just because I'm not in my body doesn't mean I'm going to put them off. You can come with me if you want... or you can stay here and dance in the sun some more. She grinned at him.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes. Fine. But I'm not going into any girly store.  
  
Buffy laughed. Deal. Now, let's put some makeup on you, cause I'm not letting my body out of the house looking like that.  
  
Spike's eyes widened in horror, while Buffy dragged him up to her room.  
  
****  
  
Okay, Spike is doing Buffy's makeup. And I thought Spike hugging people was weird... Dawn laughed from the doorway.  
  
Spike shot her an evil glare... or, it would have been evil had Buffy not been putting a light red lip gloss on him. She had him tied to her desk chair, while she stood in front of him, applying the makeup.  
  
Stay still, Spike.  
  
He responded by scowling and tugging at his restraints.  
  
Dawn giggled. Hey Buffy, I think you could use a manicure, don't you think?  
  
Buffy took one of Spike's hands and studied it. You know Dawn, I think you may be right. The corner of her mouth turned up in a half-smile, and Spike recoiled.  
  
No. I will not have you two painting my nails!  
  
Technically, they're my nails, Spike.  
  
I don't care. You can paint them when you get your body back. Now untie me, and we'll go to the mall.  
  
Buffy sighed, capping the lip gloss. She started walking out of the room, when Spike cleared his throat.  
  
She asked.  
  
Aren't you forgetting something, pet?  
  
Buffy looked around the room in confusion, until her eyes rested on the leather duster. She rolled her eyes and pulled it on.   
  
Spike nodded and left the room.  
  
Buffy turned to her sister. We'll be back in a couple of hours. You'll be okay?  
  
Didn't Giles want to meet us all at the Magic Box?  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Dawn shrugged. Don't worry about it. Not like we can do anything without the two of you there anyways. Go ahead, but don't take too long.  
  
Thanks Dawn. Buffy smiled, hugging the tall teen and heading downstairs.  
  
Spike was waiting at the front door with a blanket in his hands. He tossed it at Buffy, who caught it and looked at Spike questioningly.  
  
Sunlight. I've already pulled off the cover out there. We just need to jump in.  
  
Right.  
  
Buffy covered herself up, and let Spike lead her out the door.  
  
****  
  
Safely underground, they started walking in silence. Spike looked over at his body.  
  
Still odd walking beside myself.  
  
I was just thinking the same thing.  
  
What do you think we're supposed to learn before we get to switch back?  
  
Buffy shrugged. I don't know. Hope we learn it soon...  
  
Ah. We're here.  
  
Spike climbed up a ladder and pushed the cover off the manhole. Buffy stayed in the shadows until Spike gestured for her to follow.  
  
S'ok Buffy. We're in the parking deck. No blanket needed. Hang it on the ladder.  
  
Buffy did as she was told and followed him up, and sure enough, found herself on the lower level of the parking deck right outside the mall.  
  
Interesting. You come here often?  
  
Spike looked embarassed. Uh, no, I...  
  
Buffy giggled and interrupted him. It's okay. Your secret's safe with me.  
  
Once inside, Spike stopped.  
  
Buffy turned around.  
  
How about we just meet back here in an hour?  
  
Buffy nodded thoughtfully. It would give her a chance to buy things without Spike in her way. Okay. One hour. And they parted.  
  
****  
  
Buffy went into the first men's store she came to. The entire store was devoted to the trendy/preppy clothes that men her age were wearing. Stuff Spike would never be caught dead in. She smiled at that thought.  
  
*Good thing he's already dead.*  
  
Pulling things off the racks, she realized that she would have to try everything on. Luckily, she was over the embarassment of doing so after the dream she had the night before.  
  
*Spike's in love with me!*  
  
She smiled happily, and entered the fitting room, hanging everything up and pulling off the duster. She took a deep, unneeded breath, and pulled off the black tshirt.  
  
That's when she remembered she couldn't see herself in the mirror. She scowled. At least that would prevent her from staring at Spike's body all day.  
  
Buffy pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a royal blue, button down shirt. Both fit perfectly, and she mentally congratulated herself on knowing Spike's sizes. *Or is that just his thoughts talking again?*  
  
She wound up buying both the pants and the shirt, plus a black belt, a dark green sweater, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She figured that the clothes were dark enough that Spike wouldn't throw them out, but light enough to actually put color in his wardrobe.  
  
She started to leave, but then thought better of it. Stopping the first salesman she could find, she asked if she could wear it out of the store. The man smiled, and let her change.  
  
Ten minutes later, she left the store to meet her body.  
  
****  
  
Spike stepped into a punk paradise. At first, he could feel Buffy's body acting a little uneasy, but he ignored it. He walked straight to the women's clothes, and grinned wickedly when he realized he would have to try everything on.  
  
Once in the fitting room, he stripped off the clothes he was wearing. Fighting the temptation to also strip off Buffy's bra, he pulled on the various articles of clothing.  
  
He ended up staring at himself for longer than he probably should have, but he couldn't help it. He loved everything about this woman whose body he was in.  
  
*This'll probably be the closest I ever get to her.* He thought sadly.  
  
He chose an outfit: A black muscle tank with a white spider on it, and a short, red plaid skirt. He tried on shoes and found a pair of lace-up, chunky boots to get as well.  
  
He bought everything, then put it all on to wear out.  
  
*Buffy's gonna stake herself.* He grinned.  
  
He was almost out of the store when he realized that he needed jewelry.  
  
He bought a studded leather bracelet and matching choker, and finally, a blood-red lipstick.  
  
Messing up his hair, he left the store to meet Buffy.  
  
********  
  
A/N - Will Buffy stake Spike for her new punk princess look? Will Spike eat Buffy for his new preppy look? Stay tuned.  
  
Just figure that Buffy shopped at Structure, and Spike went to, of course, Hot Topic. muahahahaha. Hot Topic amuses me... okay, so it scares me a little, but yeah. Anywho, I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. :D


	4. Confrontations

_I Think You Want Me  
Disclaimer - Joss still owns em. unfortunately.  
  
recap - Buffy is in Spike's body, Spike is in Buffy's, due to a spell by Willow. Spike in Buffy is still called Spike, Buffy in Spike is still called Buffy.  
anywho, Spike's in love with Buffy, and Buffy knows it. Buffy wants Spike, and Spike knows it. But they haven't talked about it yet. hehe.  
  
*just remember - spike never told buffy he's in love with her. she doesn't know, and there never was a buffybot, so she never kissed him.*_  
  
  
**** Chapter 4 - Confrontations ****  
  
Buffy sat on a bench and waited for Spike to return. She nervously looked down at the clothes she had just bought. She had decided to wear the black pants and blue shirt, but had been forced to keep on Spike's old, dirty boots.  
  
Spike rounded a corner, and saw himself sitting on a bench. Wearing dressy clothes. Shock flashed across his face, but was soon replaced with acceptance. After all, he had completely made over Buffy...  
  
He held his head up, and strode to the bench, sitting himself down next to Buffy.  
  
Buffy ignored the blonde girl that sat next to her, busy looking for Spike in her body.  
  
Spike grinned. Buffy didn't even recognize him. He cleared his throat. Looking for someone, pet?  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as she turned to face Spike. Her jaw dropped as she looked her body up and down. What are you wearing?! She exclaimed.  
  
I should ask you the same. Spike answered, laughing.  
  
But... but what are you doing?! How could you?! Her eyes shone with anger as she stood up and continued her rant, pacing back and forth in front of the bench. A few curious onlookers gathered and watched as the nicely dressed platinum blonde man yelled at the gothic/punk blonde girl.  
  
You become me for, what, like, eighteen hours, and already you've given me the makeover from the Hellmouth? What were you thinking?!  
  
Spike got up and stood directly in her path, looking her straight in the eyes. So it's like that, eh? It's okay for you to dress me in whatever you want, but it isn't okay for me to do the same with you? You know Slayer, you really are a hypocrite sometimes!  
  
What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
You know exactly what it means! You think you're so much better than the rest of us, luv! Just because you're the high and mighty Slayer, that must mean that you can do anything you want! Must mean you know everything about what's right and wrong! Because I certainly couldn't know!  
  
What are you talking about? Her voice dropped dangerously low in anger.  
  
Spike stopped yelling. You barely gave me a second thought. Until that Glory chit came around, and suddenly, I'm the only one who can protect the Bit and your mum. And after that, you still barely treated me with any respect. It wasn't until that battle that you finally accepted me. Why then? I've been helping you for so long, Buffy... He trailed off.  
  
But I'll never be good enough to fit into your world, now will I? He whispered. I'll always be something evil to you. Just something that can help you patrol, and that's it. This goodwill' to the vampire will last maybe another week or two, and then, luv, you'll get it in your head that I'm not good enough anymore. You'll threaten to stake me if I don't stay away from you and your chums!  
  
Buffy's face had softened during Spike's speech. That's not true...  
  
Isn't it, Slayer? Spike asked angrily. Isn't it? It's obvious the lot of you don't really trust me, with maybe the exception of Dawn! The rest only accept me because after Glory, you finally thought it was okay to talk to me. Well I've had it, pet. I'm tired of your games, I'm tired of everyone looking at me like I'm a charity case, and I'm tired of trying to win your approval. Once I get my body back, I'm leaving Sunnydale for good.  
  
Buffy panicked. You can't leave! How could you even think about it?!  
  
Spike eyed her. You saying you would miss me, luv?  
  
I... I... No, I mean... you promised you would protect Dawn! It's only been a week or so since Glory! Who knows what's out there still waiting to get her?!  
  
You can protect her well enough. Spike shrugged. You don't need me.  
  
Buffy said, upset. I don't care. Just make sure you say goodbye to her. She stalked off towards the parking deck, leaving an angry Spike to follow.  
  
****  
  
Dawn looked up from the magazine she was reading when the bell signaled that someone had entered the Magic Box. Her jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
Woah, what's with the new look you guys? I mean, different much? The teen laughed. But she couldn't help but marvel at just how good Spike's body looked.  
  
Xander turned around to face the blondes. So, judging by the new clothes, I'm gonna guess that you two are still all not-your-body having? Nice look, Spike. This new body come with a new decade? Maybe the 80's?  
  
Both Slayer and Vampire scowled, Spike moving to sit at the table by Dawn, and Buffy hopping up on the counter. The entire trip to the shop had been made in silence, neither wanting to speak to the other. Buffy was upset that Spike would even think about leaving her. Spike was upset that Buffy hadn't made an effort to stop him.  
  
Spike had meant what he said. As hard as it would be, he would leave Sunnydale. Even if that meant leaving the woman he loved. Even if the dream were true, and she did want him, she would never admit to it, and certainly never love him. He glared at his body.  
  
Buffy sent the glare back to him. She was furious with him. She knew the dream was true. She'd had enough prophecy dreams in her life to know when something was real, and when something was just weird mental stuff. His love for her was definitely real. But he was going to leave, just like the others. Angel, Riley, her dad... they had all left her, even though they said they loved her. Spike would just be the latest.  
  
Of course, they weren't together, and she hadn't done anything to let him know she wanted him too...  
  
She sighed. Her stubbornness was one of her biggest problems. She knew that Spike wouldn't leave if she told him how she felt, but her pride had gotten in the way earlier.  
  
Everyone in the shop could feel the tension between the blondes. Xander wisely backed off the jokes while Tara looked nervously back and forth between the pair.  
  
Giles entered the store from the training room in the back, and upon seeing everyone's grim faces, he immediately feared the worst.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
All attention was directed to him, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Buffy spoke first. Uh, nothing, Giles. You need us here? I didn't sleep too well last nite. Vampire and all.  
  
Giles removed his glasses. Ah, no. You may leave, I suppose. There really is no reason for you to stay. We can't train, though I did hear that there is a small nest of vampires in a building not far from Spike's crypt. Perhaps you and Spike should do a short patrol tonight?  
  
Buffy shrugged.   
  
Hey, wait a minute, Slayer! I never agreed! Spike objected.  
  
Buffy glowered. You don't have to go. I'll go by myself. I'll be sure to get beat up really good so you're in serious pain when we switch back.  
  
Spike set his jaw. I'll come with you. He muttered, almost inaudibly. It was only for her new vampiric hearing that Buffy heard him.  
  
****  
  
Spike and Buffy made their way through the sewers back to Buffy's home without speaking.  
  
Bolting from the safety of the underground shadows, Buffy ran to her front door, letting herself in. Spike rolled his eyes and slowly followed. Buffy was waiting for him in the foyer as he trudged up the front steps, having already taken off his heavy duster and carelessly thrown it on a chair in the living room.  
  
We'll go at nine. That was all she said, half-turning on her heel to stomp up the stairs to her room. Spike sighed, and pulled a pack of cigarettes and his lighter from the coat's pocket, and went to sit on the back porch.  
  
He didn't care anymore what Buffy would think of what he was doing to her body. He needed that cigarette. Pulling one out of the box, he studied it for a long time, thinking about what she would say if she knew.  
  
Finally, he put it back.  
  
*Bloody hell. I'm _supposed_ to want to kill the Slayer. Not supposed to love her.*  
  
He took a deep breath, and went upstairs to talk to Buffy.  
  
****  
  
Buffy groaned when she heard a knock on her door. Knowing that she and Spike were the only people there, logic told her who it would be.  
  
Go away!  
  
Buffy, please open. Spike tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. Yelling would get them nowhere.  
  
The door was flung open, and Buffy returned to laying face down on her bed.  
  
What do you want? She asked bitterly.  
  
Just want to change clothes. Need something to wear.  
  
The now-vampire got up and pulled a pair of cotton running pants and a tank top from a drawer. She handed them to Spike and crossed her arms, silently telling him to leave.  
  
Spike nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Buffy let out a breath she didn't need when he left. It was so easy to just get angry with him, instead of facing what she felt.  
  
Spike leaned against the wall outside Buffy's room, and rested the back of his head against it. It was easier to let her get to him, making him angry and sarcastic instead of just telling her how he felt about her.  
  
****  
  
Nine o-clock came too soon for Slayer and Vampire. Neither really wanted to face the other, but neither really wanted to let the other go out alone.  
  
So neither was very surprised when they both entered the living room at the same time.  
  
Ready Slayer? Spike asked.  
  
  
  
They walked the short distance to the cemetery, neither speaking to the other.  
  
****  
  
The pair found the nest easily. There were only six of them, all fledglings. Buffy jumped right in, kicking and punching anything that came in her way, and immediately dusted two of them. Spike, however, stood back. He simply watched as Buffy fought all of them.  
  
She dusted five, but the last on was giving her some trouble. He may have been a new vampire, but he was huge. He managed to pin Buffy, and just as he was about to shove the stake in her heart, Spike finally stepped in, slamming his own stake into the vamp's back.  
  
Buffy stood, dusting herself off. Took you long enough!  
  
I said I would come with you, pet. I never said I would help. And you were handling them fine on you own.  
  
Then why'd you step in then? I could have gotten him myself. She huffed.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. He was about to stake you, luv. And if you remember, that's my body you're in.  
  
So that's all you care about, huh? You.  
  
Well, what can I say, Slayer? I'm a right good-looking vampire. No one else cares, and somebody should care about me. He smirked.  
  
You think you're the only one who cares about you?! Buffy argued before she could realize what she was saying.  
  
Spike stood in silence, a grin slowly spreading on his face. I think you want me, Buffy.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in horror as she tried to deny it. That's not... I don't... I... oh... Embarrassed, she hid her face in her hands.  
  
Spike grinned even more. You want me! You want a vampire!  
  
Buffy's eyes shot up to stare at him. Well... who are you to talk? You're in love with the Slayer! She taunted.  
  
Now it was Spike's turn to act flustered. No! I... I... I do not! I... He fell silent and the pair stared at each other for a long while.  
  
Buffy's gaze softened. So... you're really in love with me, huh? That's, um, interesting.  
  
Spike chuckled softly. Yeah, pet. Right crazy, innit?  
  
She laughed with him. Just as crazy as me being in love with you, I guess.  
  
Spike's head shot up. You... you're in love with me?  
  
Buffy tilted her head. Yeah. I guess I am. Funny. I didn't realize it until just now.  
  
Spike slowly reached over and took her hand. So, uh, now what?  
  
Buffy looked thoughtful. Well, traditionally, the guy would usually kiss the girl about now. She answered, smiling.  
  
The heart in Spike's chest stopped beating for just an instant as the taller Buffy gazed down at him.  
  
He laughed. Would that guy be you or me now, pet?  
  
Just shut up and kiss me, Spike.  
  
He didn't need to be told twice. Well, technically, he was told twice, but he didn't need to be told a third time. Two sets of lips came together in an earth-shattering kiss. Hands tangled in hair, were set on hips and faces, and the world fell away, leaving both weak-kneed and dizzy. The kiss was broken when Buffy realized she needed to breathe.  
  
Wait, she needed to breathe?  
  
Buffy stood, panting for breath, looking up at...  
  
  
  
Spike opened his eyes. He grinned widely as he realized that he was back in his own body.   
  
The smaller blonde squealed in delight as Spike picked her up and swung her around. He set her down and pulled her in for another bruising kiss.  
  
Glad to be back? She smiled.  
  
Absolutely, luv.  
  
Are you still gonna leave?  
  
Spike raised his scarred eyebrow. Leave this? Never.  
  
Buffy sighed. I've really missed your voice with the accent and all. Did I ever tell you I love your voice?  
  
Spike laughed, his deep baritone ringing through the night air.  
  
Come on, pet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his crypt.  
  
Where we going?  
  
I'm gonna show you what _I_ love about _you_, pet.  
  
Her eyes widened at the implications, and she obediently followed him.  
  
********  
  
A/N - *sigh* epilogue is up next. Ill try to put it up as soon as possible. :)


	5. Epilogue

_I Think You Want Me  
Disclaimer - Wish I did, but I dont own em. Joss does.  
  
A/N - *tear* this is, sadly the first finished story i've ever done. lol. Anywho, thank you guys for all the great reviews :) Its been a real slice._  
  
**** Chapter 5 - It's The Epilogue! ****  
  
Buffy put the finishing touches on her makeup, mentally running through the contents of her purse.   
  
*Okay, lipstick, check. Compact, check. Extra money, check. Stakes just in case, check.*  
  
Dawnie! Are you ready?!  
  
Came the teen's muffled reply. The brunette poked her head through Buffy's bedroom door. Buffy! You look so beautiful! I think I'm gonna cry!  
  
Buffy twirled in her dress, beaming.  
  
You ready to do this? Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
****  
  
Spike straightened his tie, and let out a sigh. Alright, Harris. I'm ready. Let's get going.  
  
****  
  
A black limosine pulled up to the Sunnydale Lodge, and out stepped Xander, Giles, and finally Spike, each dressed in a black tuxedo.  
  
Spike, however, was covered in a blanket, and running the short distance to the front doors.  
  
Once inside, the three men made their way past the few guests that had already started gathering, heading towards the back rooms where the girls already were.  
  
Spike opened a door just a crack, popping his head inside to see who was in it. He was rewarded with Dawn and the Witches.  
  
Nibblet, ladies. He nodded. Where's Buffy.  
  
Probably out patrolling once more to make sure this wedding goes off without a hitch. Willow answered. Xander and Giles are here?  
  
Right outside. Willow bustled past Spike and met the other men in the hallway.  
  
Anya stepped out of the small bathroom, smiling at Spike. You brought Xander?  
  
Everyone except Buffy, apparently, is here and accounted for. Is she gonna be here on time?  
  
Worried, Spike? Dawn giggled.  
  
No, I just... she shouldn't be late. Spike shrugged.  
  
She'll be here. Don't worry. Tara reassured the vampire.  
  
Right. I'll just go see to the guests, then. You three look beautiful. He smiled and left the room.  
  
****  
  
Buffy did arrive on time, thankfully. Spike watched as she walked up the aisle, next to Dawn, and couldn't help but marvel at her beauty.  
  
She gave him a small, secret smile, and kept her eyes on him until the music started. They broke away from each other's gaze regretfully and turned their attention to the bride walking up the aisle.  
  
****  
  
That was beautiful. Buffy sighed.  
  
Yeah, pet. It was. Spike kissed the top of her head as she rested it against his chest. They watched in silence as couples danced around them. Dawn was giggling as she tried to get Giles to shake his groove thang', as she had put it. Willow and Tara were slow dancing to the fast music, and Xander was leading Anya in an imitation of a tango.  
  
Buffy sighed again and laced her fingers with Spike's. Do you think they'll be happy?  
  
Spike studied Xander and Anya for a minute. Well, this is the Hellmouth... Buffy giggled. But I think they will. They're in love. That makes for at least a little happiness, I'd wager.  
  
Buffy nodded. Do you think we'll be happy?  
  
Spike pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. We're in love. He smiled. Makes for at least a little happiness.  
  
Buffy grinned, pulling Spike into a kiss. I think we'll live happily ever after.  
  
Is that right, pet?  
  
Buffy's answer was to kiss Spike again.  
  
********  
  
Awww, the end. :) Now go read my story lololol.


End file.
